<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrival of the Devourer by Aragorn_II_Elessar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630155">Arrival of the Devourer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar'>Aragorn_II_Elessar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heroes [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Destruction, Epic Battles, F/M, Planet Destruction, Sequel, Space Battles, Weapons of Mass Destruction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds, finally arrives on Earth-199999. And only the Heroes of that Earth can stop him. Will they be able to defeat their most powerful foe yet? Part 13 of the 'Heroes' Series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heroes [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He is coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize</p><p>So welcome to Part 13 of the 'Heroes' Series (first story of the series in 2021, YAY!), this story is going to be the one about Galactus, and I've teased it previously in Parts 8, 11 and 12 as well, and now it is here.</p><p>Once again, I would like to thank my good friend Brainstorm Sorcerer very much for his help with this fic, couldn't have done it without him, thanks a lot pal.</p><p>This fic won't be too long, since it's really only going to cover Galactus' attack on Earth and the battle against him, and then the end (after a party maybe), so that would be it.</p><p>Hope all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor, Wanda and Strange detect the arrival of Galactus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norway</p><p>Thor sat on his knees on the cliff, his eyes closed, as he was deep in meditation. This cliff was of special significance to him, as this was where his secretive but still beloved father Odin Borson, the former All-Father, had passed away.</p><p>His enchanted and powerful ax Stormbreaker was also floating above the ground right in front of him.</p><p>He came here and did this a lot, as a way to improve his control over the Odinforce till he mastered it completely. Of course his control had improved a lot by doing this already. At first he just got it in small bursts of energy which he used to do something powerful, like when he the destroyed the mechanical Ancalagon of Morgoth and when he had destroyed the moon Thanos had brought down on them.</p><p>It had continued like that for quite some time till his meditation had improved his control, and by the time of his battle against Silver Surfer, he could summon and control it for a good amount of time, and then summon it again after a few minutes.</p><p>Then by the time of the battle against Wolfram and Hart on all Earths, his control had improved by a lot, as standing, focusing and screaming gave him a huge burst of Odinforce which stayed for a very long time.</p><p>But he still needed to improve, so that he could have unlimited access to the Odinforce's power, including its reality altering capabilities, for his own benefit, as that would be useful for him, and help him in battling powerful enemies that threatened the Universe like Malekith, Hela, Surtur and Doomsday, or even worse, the Multiverse, which beings like Thanos, Morgoth, Phoenix Force and Dormammu threatened, and even the Senior Partners, though in their case it was more due to their connections than their own power, and he was sure he would have beaten them even during the time he was reliant on Mjolnir.</p><p>Then suddenly he saw something in his mind. Some visions. Of planets being destroyed. Then there were shapes of beings. The shapes looked familiar to him, why they looked familiar, he couldn't tell just yet though.</p><p>Then suddenly an eye with a square shaped pupil opened, and a hand reached out to him.</p><p>That was when it ended as Thor grasped his head in pain, opening his eyes as he put one hand on the ground to prevent himself from falling forwards. He then got up, looking completely shaken, and holding out his hand, summoned Stormbreaker, holding it.</p><p>"He's coming."</p><p>With that, Thor flew off to warn the concerned parties about this.</p>
<hr/><p>Same time, New York City</p><p>Parker, in his Spider-Man suit, sat alongside Wanda, right on top of the Empire State Building. It was sunset time now, and they had just finished their ice cream.</p><p>"It's so beautiful", Wanda said. "We never got to see it like this in Sokovia."</p><p>"We can see it every day if you want to", Parker told her with a smile.</p><p>"That would be nice, but I doubt we'd have the time every day", Wanda told him as they kissed, and when they parted, Wanda suddenly felt something in her mind.</p><p>Fear!</p><p>Why was she feeling it? What could be the reason? She closed her eyes, feeling a sharp pain in her head as she too saw planets being destroyed, like Thor had seen a few minutes ago before her.</p><p>Then she saw a large headpiece, that was purple in color, and by now she was trashing violently on the building to Parker's horror.</p><p>"Wanda!" Parker called out, trying to hold her. "Hey, I'm here!"</p><p>But then she suddenly fell off the building due to her violent trashing.</p><p>"WANDA!"</p><p>Parker immediately leapt off of the building to save her, managing to catch her just in time, and aiming a web at another building, fired, swinging there as he jumped onto the rooftop, holding Wanda bridal style in his arms, but she had fainted by now.</p><p>"Wanda, hey! You okay?" Parker asked before realizing something. "Wait, stupid question."</p><p>"Now what should I do? What should I do? What does a guy who has just turned adult do when his older girlfriend faints during a date?" Parker muttered to himself nervously, and then he noticed the hair on the back of his hand rising, and he felt it in the arm too. And then he felt it in his entire skin. Last time that had happened, Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw had arrived to get the Infinity Stones for Thanos, so this time it would be disastrous as well.</p><p>But that wasn't all. His spider sense was going off with such intensity that he actually winced from the pain, holding his head as he grunted, and then he felt his Symbiote suit trembling as well, which rarely happened.</p><p>While he did not know it, his eyes turned pitch black before turning brown again.</p>
<hr/><p>Same time, Kamar-Taj</p><p>Doctor Strange was looking at some artefacts when a Master arrived. "Sorcerer Supreme, you are needed."</p><p>"I am coming", Strange said as he followed the Master and entered the room with the Orb of Agamotto, where several other Masters including Wong were already around it.</p><p>It was rotating erratically, and they all observed as it changed to show deep Space. Then a glow began to emanate from the center, and it took shape of a large headpiece. The same one Wanda had seen.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" One of the Masters asked.</p><p>Strange himself was pale, a rarity, as he gave his reply.</p><p>"Pray."</p>
<hr/><p>Few minutes later, Avengers Tower</p><p>Steve, Tony, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Rhodes, Logan, Pietro, Terminator and Trish were sitting together, going over some recent missions when a portal opened and in walked Strange, looking grim.</p><p>Then they turned to see Parker swinging and landing onto the Tower, Wanda in his arms.</p><p>"Wanda!" Pietro called out as he sped to them, taking her from Parker's grip. "What happened to her?"</p><p>"I have no idea, she just grabbed her head and fainted suddenly", Parker told him.</p><p>Then there was a thunderclap in the sky and Thor also stood outside, slowly walking in, a grim look on his face.</p><p>"Why the down face, Point Break?" Tony asked.</p><p>"What is it?" Steve asked. "The three of your arriving at the same time, with Wanda unconscious, can't be a coincidence."</p><p>Thor and Strange exchanged a grave look as Parker asked. "What's the matter? What's going on?"</p><p>"Something crappy I'm sure", Logan muttered.</p><p>Strange then said three words to the Avengers, but the message was clear.</p><p>"He is coming."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is the opening done, hope it was enjoyable and established the atmosphere of threat that we're gonna get soon, and thanks to Brainstorm Sorcerer for the help with it.</p><p>So, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preparations made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Heroes start making preparations for the coming of Galactus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize</p><p>Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avengers Tower</p><p>Tony placed his hands on Pepper's pregnant belly as the two looked into each other's eyes, clearly scared. She was already about seven months along now, so it won't be long.</p><p>"I'm sorry about this", he simply said to her. "I want to just…you know, make something, and then we can sit and have a tea party with Alice or something."</p><p>Both chuckled as that as she held his hand and said. "Just go. I know you need to."</p><p>He nodded as they kissed each other, and then he turned away while Pepper went off, giving him one last look of concern.</p><hr/><p>Wanda's eyes opened as she saw Parker and Pietro standing over her. She started sitting up as Parker asked. "How do you feel now?"</p><p>"Little better", she said. "What happened?"</p><p>"Well, you started trashing around and fell off the building, and I caught you", Parker summed up.</p><p>"What did you see, sister?" Pietro asked her.</p><p>"Planets being destroyed and some kind of a headpiece", Wanda summed up as Parker and Pietro exchanged a grim look.</p><p>"What is it?" She asked.</p><p>"Trouble, as always", Pietro sighed.</p><hr/><p>Same time, New Asgard</p><p>Loki opened a mystical container, which was supposed to be opened only in the most dire of circumstances, and he knew this counted.</p><p>From there, he lifted up the Space Stone, the blue light of it reflecting off of his eyes.</p><p>"Planning to run off with it again?" Sif asked jokingly from behind him as he turned to face her, Valkyrie, Korg and Miek.</p><p>"No", a smirk crossed Loki's face. "I don't think I will."</p><hr/><p>Same time, Avengers Tower</p><p>Steve had just finished charging his ring and put it on his finger, feeling the power again, and then lifting his mask, put it on before strapping his shield to his hand, while Tony pressed his chest piece and his Uru armor started spreading over his body, slowly covering it till it was all over him, and he was ready as well.</p><p>"Called the others?" Tony asked Steve.</p><p>"Yeah, I did, they're on their way", Steve told him as he nodded.</p><p>Bucky picked up his big gun, loading it as he aimed to check the range before putting it in his arsenal while Natasha too checked the ranges of her guns before putting them by her side.</p><p>"Will guns do anything to him though?" Bucky asked randomly.</p><p>"No, but that's all we have", Natasha said with a sigh. "Sad I know."</p><p>"Yup, but we will take on him nonetheless", he told her and she nodded as the two shared a kiss as well.</p><hr/><p>Strange and Wong looked down at the people from the top of a tall building as Wong said. "This fight will be too disastrous. We cannot afford to have so many people around while we take on him and his Heralds."</p><p>"Right you are, Wong, no matter what happens, these people are only going to be in a lot of danger as long as they are around here", Strange agreed. "We need to get them all out of here."</p><p>"And take them where?" Wong asked.</p><p>"You know where", Strange said with a smirk as Wong realized what he was talking about.</p><p>"You think the people will take kindly to being put there?" Wong asked the Sorcerer Supreme.</p><p>"I don't think they will, which is why I will have to do something else", Strange told him and Wong sighed, knowing exactly what Strange planned to do. "I know it is not ideal or ethical in any way, but what else would you have me do?"</p><p>Wong looked hesitant but then he nodded. "Do it. There is no other way."</p><p>Strange nodded and waved his eyes and hands as the Eye of Agamotto opened, revealing the Time Stone there, glowing brightly, and then he used it, forming glyphs in his hands as he pointed at the people of the city and all of them just froze at one place, but this wasn't the only people to whom he was doing this.</p><p>His powers slowly affected every single person living in the world, freezing all of them, and not just every person, all living beings as well, including animals and anything living in the water, and all of them were frozen where they were.</p><p>Then Strange closed the Time Stone back in the Eye of Agamotto and waving his hands, opened a rip into the Mirror Dimension, and sent every single frozen human being, animal and other creatures into it, as a means to keep them safe from what was coming, and then waving his hands, sealed up the rip again.</p><p>"So now we are the only people left on the planet", Wong said with a stoic face.</p><p>"We are the only ones who can try to protect it", Strange told him grimly.</p><hr/><p>Same time, New Asgard</p><p>Loki lifted up the Space Stone into sky from the top of a vantage point and its energy emanated from the Stone, spreading all around New Asgard, as a barrier was formed around the city.</p><p>"So this place is going to be safe then", Valkyrie commented as she looked around.</p><p>"I am supposed to do this to all major cities of the world", Loki told her. "And then the Earth too."</p><p>"This will keep us all safe, right bro?" Korg asked.</p><p>"I wish I had a straight answer to that", Loki said.</p><p>"You never have a straight answer to anything", Sif reminded as he chuckled.</p><p>"Good point, Lady Sif", Loki said before he chanted and teleported himself away.</p><hr/><p>As the Avengers were almost prepared, waiting for the arrival of Banner, Scott, Hope, the X-Men, Agents of SHIELD and Defenders, FRIDAY's voice said. "Something just entered the upper atmosphere, and it is heading this way."</p><p>"Avengers, ready yourselves", Steve ordered as they all ran out of the window to the top of the tower, Steve tightening his hold on his shield as Tony had his palms aimed outwards, and so did Rhodes, while Wanda's hands glowed, and Parker, Logan, Trish and Pietro stood ready, with Bucky, Natasha, Sam and Terminator aiming their guns in the air, while Thor held up Stormbreaker.</p><p>Then they noticed something hovering up in the air at high speed, coming right at them.</p><p>Steve started. "Att-"</p><p>"Wait!" Thor said, raising a hand as they all looked at him, confused.</p><p>"Why are you stopping us, Point Break?" Tony asked.</p><p>"I'm guessing we're not supposed to fight that thing", Rhodes sighed.</p><p>"No you're not", Thor said as he flew up, hovering in the air until he met the flying being halfway and greeted him. "Norrin."</p><p>"Thor", Norrin Radd aka the Silver Surfer greeted back as the two shared a nod and flew back down to the rest of the Avengers.</p><p>"This is Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer", Thor introduced him.</p><p>"Galactus' former herald", Natasha said in remembrance as he nodded.</p><p>"So, why are you here, bub?" Logan asked him.</p><p>"I've come to help", Norrin told them all.</p><p>"Thank you, Norrin", Steve said gratefully. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."</p><hr/><p>Same time, Wakanda</p><p>T'Challa had almost readied all of his army for the battle in case Galactus' forces attacked Wakanda when Loki teleported to the area, holding the Space Stone.</p><p>"Prince Loki", T'Challa greeted him, finally wearing his helmet.</p><p>"King T'Challa, I'm going to generate a protective barrier around your Kingdom", Loki told T'Challa.</p><p>"Do it", T'Challa said as Loki held up the Space Stone, doing the same thing to the whole country that he had done to New Asgard, and several other cities as well, generating a protective barrier around it.</p><p>"Now I need to do one more", Loki said as he teleported away.</p><hr/><p>Few minutes later, Mount Everest</p><p>Loki stood at the peak of the mountain, being the tallest in the world, as here, the effect would be maximum, and closing his eyes, chanted, the Stone's power emanating as this time, it slowly started covering the whole world, and formed a protective barrier around it all, the Earth under its protection now.</p><p>Now only those he willed could enter the Earth's atmosphere, and the only ones he would do that for were their allies in Space.</p><p>"I hope you can amaze us all once more, brother", Loki said with a sigh, sitting down on his knees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was just some more preparations. Next one will be where all the allies arrive, and the action begins as well.</p><p>Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The battle begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The forces of Galactus finally arrive to battle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize</p><p>Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avengers Tower</p><p>The Avengers stood at the top of the building as FRIDAY said. "Transmission received from the Benatar, boss."</p><p>"Hey, what's up, Flash Gordon?" Tony greeted sarcastically.</p><p>"<em>We're here to protect my home planet, and you'll need our smarts to do it, since the 50% of me that is stupid is a 100% of you</em>", Quill said via transmission as Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Just repeat your Math to them, it will make them leave us alone due to your stupidity", Tony said as he turned to Loki. "Reindeer Games, let them in."</p><p>"Sure thing", Loki said as did a chant and a second later, the Benatar flew in, and on either side of it were two flying figures.</p><p>Loki chanted again as the opening in the barrier was reformed while the Avengers recognized the two flying figures as Adam Warlock and Carol Danvers.</p><p>They landed on the ground first, followed by the Benatar which opened up to reveal Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Groot (now an adult again), Nebula, Drax and Mantis.</p><p>"Hey guys, we're here to save you all!" Quill said as he raised his hands for a hug, but no one came to hug him.</p><p>"We can see that", Sam muttered.</p><p>"Ignore him", Nebula said to them as Quill shot her a look but she was unconcerned.</p><p>"I am Groot?" Groot asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Quill loves behaving like an idiot, he's embarrassing that way", Quill said as he shot them a look.</p><p>"Hey!" Quill said, offended.</p><p>"It's true", Gamora shrugged.</p><p>"You too?" Quill asked.</p><p>"You are a dumb person, Quill", Drax said too.</p><p>"Yes, Drax is right", Mantis popped up.</p><p>"So he is the biggest Legend", Tony said, referring to the Legends team obviously.</p><p>"Hey! At least this guy gets it", Quill said as Tony just chuckled, and so did the rest, knowing he had taken an insult as a compliment instead.</p><p>"Greetings Guardians", Terminator said to them.</p><p>"Glad you two could make it too", Steve greeted Carol and Adam.</p><p>"We are just here to give some support", Carol told him. "Because we're not confident enough."</p><p>"You're not confident?" Steve asked and she nodded. "Now I am even more worried than before."</p><p>"When Galactus of all people sets his sight on something, it never lasts long, and he always ends up getting what he wants", Adam told them all.</p><p>"Adam Warlock is right, I know it too, I am also only here for support", Silver Surfer said in agreement. "I am not sure we can do much to stop him for too long. He is too powerful."</p><p>"Hey, the glowy thing there", Tony pointed at his Adam's head. "I've seen it before."</p><p>"It's the Soul Stone", Natasha said in realization.</p><p>"How did you get it?" Bucky inquired.</p><p>"It was destined for me", Adam told them. "I was drawn to it, and when I went for it, the figure inside, who resembled me, gave me a greeting, and let me have it, saying it belonged to me now. So I have taken it and it is in my keeping since then."</p><p>"Better you than whoever was the guardian there", Sam said with a shrug.</p><p>Then a portal opened and Merlin and Arthur were both there.</p><p>"Is he close by?" Merlin asked.</p><p>"Not sure, but we all know he is coming", Rhodes told him.</p><p>"We will not let him take this world", Arthur said firmly.</p><p>"We won't", Steve agreed.</p><p>"<em>Dr. Banner, Mr. Lang and Miss Van Dyne have entered the premises</em>", FRIDAY informed as Steve walked off to meet them.</p><p>The elevators opened as the three of them walked in.</p><p>"Captain America, thanks so much for letting me in the fight this time, it is such an honor", Scott said to him.</p><p>"Thank you for coming, Scott", Steve said before saying. "This is the biggest threat we have faced so far."</p><p>"We are ready", Hope assured him.</p><p>"So, what's the plan, Cap?" Banner asked.</p><p>"Try to stop him as best as we can is the only plan so far", Steve said with a sigh. "We don't know what exactly it is we're going to face, so we have to be ready for the worst of the worst."</p><hr/><p>An hour later</p><p>At the top of the Avengers Tower, all of the assembled teams of Heroes stood together- the Avengers, the X-Men, the Agents of SHIELD, the Defenders, the Guardians of the Galaxy and all the other solo Heroes who weren't part of any team or any sort of that thing.</p><p>Steve stood before all of them. All of them were his teammates right now, and many were his friends, but above all, all of them were good people fighting to protect this planet, and in some cases, the whole Universe, and in even fewer cases, the whole Multiverse too.</p><p>"We have our mission", Steve started addressing them all, his tone hopeful but only reasonably hopeful. "It's the same one we've always had. Save the world." He looked into the eyes of each and every one of them, getting hopelessness from quite a few of them, and he couldn't really blame them, though to fight for the world, they needed some more hope inside of them. "I'm going to be honest, this fight will be beyond anything we've ever experienced. We might not all make it." Then Steve gritted his teeth, his determination clear for each and every one of them to see. "But before God, I swear", Steve looked all of them dead in the eye. "We will show this bastard what happens when you look down on Earth. Galactus isn't just fighting us." He gave them all nods, glad they were here. "He's fighting an idea." He looked up at the sky. "That no matter what comes, no matter how powerful you are", he clenched his fist as his eyes and Ring glowed green. "The little guy will fight back. If we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."</p><p>And with that, all of them had determination flashing in their eyes. They would all fight to the end, and protect their world from Galactus and his Heralds.</p><p>"Boss", FRIDAY said. "There is a huge surge of energy right over the Earth's atmosphere."</p><p>"Galactus?" Tony asked.</p><p>"No, I detect multiple signatures", FRIDAY said.</p><p>"The Heralds are here", Thor said grimly.</p><p>"But you said there were only 4 others", Tony reminded Thor.</p><p>"What do you think it is, Norrin?" Steve asked him.</p><p>"Galactus does have a lot of alien species, but they are not used for battle", Norrin told him. "So I do not know what this is. I apologize."</p><p>"No problem", Steve assured as he said. "Whatever they are, only some of us have to confront them."</p><p>"I think you should stay though, you are the leader", Adam suggested to Steve.</p><p>"I'll see about myself", Steve said.</p><p>"We can go", Quill offered. "We have a ship."</p><p>"I am with him", Gamora agreed.</p><p>"Fine, you all can go", Steve said before turning to Thor, Norrin, Adam and Carol. "And the four of you. When you need help, let us know, we won't let you fight on your own."</p><p>"We will", Carol assured.</p><p>"Come on morons", Quill said as he walked to the Benatar, the Guardians going with him.</p><p>"I am Groot", Groot said.</p><p>"Yes, Quill is the biggest one", Rocket agreed as they got inside, and half a minute later, the ship started and flew off with Thor, Norrin, Adam and Carol flying off with it.</p><p>"Let's hope they can do some damage", Mack said.</p><p>"Whatever they do, the fight is gonna come here, I know it", Frank told him.</p><p>Steve then said. "I do not want to do this but I have to. This is a hard fight, our enemies are very, very powerful, so those who do not have superpowers or the like, you won't be able to do too much. So all I can say to you is that stay in the Tower and defend it if anything comes inside, please."</p><p>This was mostly directed at the Defenders and Agents of SHIELD other than Daisy and Elena, and as much as they wanted to help, Steve was right. They would be liabilities in this fight.</p><p>"We shall stay in the tower", Matt assured Steve.</p><p>"And take down anyone who comes close", Frank added.</p><hr/><p>Thor, Norrin, Adam, Carol and the Guardians reached the edge of the atmosphere as Thor said. "Loki, open it a little."</p><hr/><p>"Yes, brother", Loki said from his position at the Tower as he chanted, and a small opening was made. "You can go."</p><hr/><p>Thor, Norrin, Adam and Carol swiftly flew out of the atmosphere, the Benatar flying behind them, and as soon as it was out, the opening was closed in an instant.</p><p>And that was when they saw what Tony's systems had detected. Norrin was the most horrified.</p><p>These creatures seemed to be modelled after him, and had wings protruding from their backs, and there were many of them.</p><p>"Looks like Galactus liked you too much", Thor said dryly to Norrin.</p><p>"Yeah", Norrin said lamely.</p><p>"<em>Earth isn't for eating</em>!" Quill's voice came from the Benatar as its gun appeared and they started shooting, though the 'Silver Men' were barely affected.</p><p>"Good job Quill, you pissed them off", Carol said as they finally started attacking them.</p><p>One of them fired a blast of energy at Carol, but she absorbed it and fired back, hitting it as it was sent back, and flying at it, punched it hard a few times, before blasting its face with her power, taking it down.</p><p>Thor deflected a blast with Stormbreaker while another one formed a sword in its hand and struck, which Thor blocked again before kicking it away and using powerful lightning, destroyed another one.</p><p>"These are soulless beings, they have been created artificially", Adam commented as he struck with his staff, destroying two of them simultaneously.</p><p>One of them grabbed Norrin but he effortlessly threw it off and punched another one really hard with his cosmic energy empowered fist, destroying it with his superior power almost effortlessly.</p><p>But the Guardians weren't faring as well as their attacks weren't doing much too the Silver Men other than staggering them.</p><hr/><p>"Use the better guns Quill", Rocket urged him.</p><p>"Will they do anything?" Quill asked.</p><p>"More than these are", Rocket said.</p><p>"Well then, time for kaboom!" Quill said as he changed the gun.</p><hr/><p>The Benatar fired multiple huge blasts at one of the Silver Men and that one was finally destroyed, but it showed how powerful they were that it took multiple hits from the Benatar's strongest to actually take even one down.</p><p>"There's too many of them", Carol said.</p><p>"We must protect the Benatar from them", Thor said as two of the Silver Men fired at the Benatar and the shots actually managed to stagger it back and break some parts.</p><p>As they tried to fire again, Thor flew in the way and deflected with his Stormbreaker while Adam flew at them and struck them with his staff, making them down double down before Surfer rammed into them, taking them down at last.</p><p>Thor grabbed one Silver Man and destroyed it with his bare hands before blocking strikes from the sword of another one and sliced its abdomen before chopping off its head as well.</p><p>Carol barely avoided the blow of one of them and grabbing its head, shattered it with a punch that was empowered by her energy, and was hit by another shot that she absorbed into herself and fired back, throwing the Silver Man back.</p><p>Thor then twirled Stormbreaker, summoning a small storm as powerful lightning bolts hit multiple of the Silver Men, taking many of them down while several others were singed and burnt at various places as well.</p><p>"I don't think we can hold them for too long", Adam said as they saw even more of them arriving.</p><p>Some of them tried to fly right into the Earth's atmosphere but were burnt by the shield that Loki had generated from the Space Stone.</p><hr/><p>From a point in Space, Galactus himself watched the battle against his troops, and he wasn't pleased. He noticed the shield around Earth too. Raising his hand, he fired a powerful Cosmic blast from it.</p><hr/><p>Thor, Norrin, Adam, Carol and the Guardians all saw the blast headed at them and swerved to avoid as it went past them and hit the shield Loki had generated, and there was a bright blue explosion which made them all cover their eyes.</p><hr/><p>Steve looked up grimly as he saw the blue sparks from the shield being destroyed, and Loki looked stoic too.</p><p>Bucky and Natasha both held hands as the rest just watched, waiting. Even Tony had no quip for once.</p><hr/><p>A spark flew at one of the Silver Men who flicked it away with its hand.</p><p>Thor, Norrin, Adam, Carol and the Guardians hovered, waiting for their next move. And then all of them charged together.</p><hr/><p>Moon</p><p>Uatu the Watcher looked down, his face grim and his eyes old as he saw the Silver Men entering Earth.</p><p>"So it begins."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of this chapter as the big battle finally commences.</p><p>Thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer for that speech. The Silver Men are the Heralds of Gah Lak Tus from the Ultimate Universe based on Silver Surfer.</p><p>Next chapter has a surprise for all of you, and I know you will like it.</p><p>Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya al!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A new ally arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the battle gets harder, a new ally arrives to help the Heroes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize</p><p>Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers watched as multiple Silver Men flew into the Earth's atmosphere.</p><p>"Avengers, Assemble!" Steve ordered as he turned into his 'American Lantern' suit and with that he, Tony, Wanda, Storm, Rhodes, Sam, Arthur and Terminator flew up while the rest also started spreading out.</p><p>Banner took off his glasses and throwing them off ran to the edge of the building, jumping off as he transformed in midair, and Hulk landed on the ground, shaking it.</p><p>"So whatever is coming is gonna eat the planet?" Hope asked.</p><p>"Yeah, so we've been told", Natasha said.</p><p>"Can't let that happen now, can we?" Scott asked as he and Hope put on their helmets and shrank down, Hope flying Scott away too.</p><p>As the Silver Men arrived, Steve formed a shield with his Ring, blocking their attacks before he formed a hammer and throwing up his shield, batted it at the Silver Men, throwing some of them back.</p><p>"Time to make a living", Tony said as he fired lightning repulsors, and that took down 3 of them as Rhodes and Sam fired their weapons too but they were much less effective in comparison.</p><p>"I don't think we're doing much", Sam said as he barely avoided a Silver Man while Rhodes was hit and it damaged his suit.</p><p>"Why don't you upgrade my suit?" Rhodes asked Tony.</p><p>"Sorry buddy, will do it next time", Tony said as Rhodes fired repulsors, missiles and machine gun at one Silver Man simultaneously, damaging it badly.</p><p>"This the best I can do against them?" Rhodes wondered.</p><p>"Still better than me", Sam told him as he just avoided any of the Silver Men trying to hit him and fired but it didn't do much.</p><p>Terminator fired a repulsor from its hand, staggering one of them back before grabbing another as they struggled, and Terminator made a blade, stabbing through it, making it fly back as some Cosmic energy bled out of it.</p><p>"If they bleed, we can kill them", Terminator said to the rest of them.</p><p>Arthur grabbed one, struggling with it, and managed to punch it thrice, taking it down, before ramming into another one, managing to throw it back as well.</p><p>Storm blew a powerful wind, staggering the Silver Men in the air as her lightning bolts hit them. While not as powerful as Thor, these were powerful enough to take them down, while many others were singed and burnt too.</p><p>Wanda used her shield to defend from the attacks before wrapping it around their blasts and hurled it back at them, destroying many more before firing hex blasts, just staggering them back.</p><p>Steve made a fist, punching one Silver Man, and then ducked to avoid another's blow before kicking it back in a spin motion while using his shield to defend from another's attack, and blasted it away with his Ring's energy.</p><p>As more of them arrived, a powerful lightning bolt from above destroyed some as Thor flew down, Norrin ramming into some more, while Carol blasted one of them, and Adam struck two of them down, with the Benatar firing randomly but not doing much damage.</p><hr/><p>Hulk leapt onto a building, and then into the air, grabbing two Silver Men as he leapt with them to the ground, smashing them into nothingness.</p><p>Some more fired at him, staggering him back, and then he did a thunderclap, throwing all of them away by many feet.</p><p>"Puny Silver", Hulk muttered.</p><hr/><p>One of the Silver Men saw Loki and fired at him but it went through him as the real Loki stabbed the Silver Man from behind with an enchanted dagger, killing it before twirling and throwing it at another one, killing that one as well.</p><hr/><p>Merlin faced two of the Silver Men and thrust forward his staff, the blast of telekinesis throwing them back as his eyes glowed, and as they tried to attack again, he slowed down the time, and going close to them, made his staff glow with power and struck their faces, managing to take them out.</p><hr/><p>Parker swung around, maneuvering in the air to avoid being hit by the blasts of any Silver Men and fired webbing at one, making it stagger due to its blindness while Parker leapt at it and was right on it, grabbing it as they struggled in the air.</p><p>It tried shake him off but Parker held on and covered its eyes and mouth both before flipping off of it as it flew right into Hulk who grabbed it and punched it down.</p><hr/><p>On the ground, two of them came at T'Challa who then leapt and punched the ground, the kinetic energy managing to send them away while he ran closer to the Tower to fight some more that were coming at it.</p><hr/><p>Logan saw a Silver Man coming at the Tower as Bucky, Natasha, Blade, Whistler and Frank fired at it, though it wasn't affected much.</p><p>"Fuck this!" Blade said.</p><p>"We can' do much", Whistler agreed.</p><p>"Great", Natasha sighed.</p><p>"You can take it?" Bucky asked Logan.</p><p>"I am sure I can, bub", Logan said as he leapt off with a roar, unleashing his flaming claws and stabbed right into the Silver Man, killing it as both went down.</p><hr/><p>Bobby was riding on an ice slide, maneuvering around carefully to avoid being hit by any Silver Man's attacks and fired a wave of ice, blocking a blast from one of them who was hit by his attack instead, being thrown down.</p><hr/><p>Kurt teleported himself behind one of the Silver Men, grabbing it, as it tried to shake him off, and then another from behind that Silver Man tried to fire at Kurt but he teleported away and the Silver Man he was on was hit instead, taking it down.</p><p>Kurt teleported next to Kitty and Rogue who were standing together with Beast and Colossus.</p><p>"You think we have got this?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"I really can't tell yet", Rogue said as some of the Silver Men attacked them with their blasts. Kurt teleported away while Kitty grasped Rogue, rendering them both intangible to avoid being hit, and Beast leapt around with Colossus in his invulnerable form, though the Silver Men's blasts were actually staggering him back.</p><p>Beast then leapt up into the air and doing a flip, kicked one Silver Man hard from behind, actually sending it falling to the building, damaging the rooftop, and Colossus lifted it up and twirling it around, threw it into two others, taking them all down.</p><p>Another Silver Man flew at Kitty but went through her and then Rogue grasped its leg, absorbing its power, managing to take that one down as well.</p><hr/><p>Same time, New Asgard</p><p>The Silver Men numbered many, and quite a good number of them were now onto New Asgard as well, attacking with all their might. While Galactus had taken down the shield around the whole world, the ones Loki had conjured to protect cites were still standing, though Galactus' attack had managed to weaken them as well.</p><p>"How're we holding up?" Sif asked Valkyrie, who was mounted on her Pegasus.</p><p>"Most are held back, but some are breaking through", Valkyrie told her as they saw some of the Silver Men resisting the shield and going through, though it did hurt them.</p><p>Devil Dinosaur then gave out a loud roar and grabbed one of them in its mouth. The Silver Man struggled but Devil Dinosaur chomped down really hard, managing to split that one, as Valkyrie then flew into the air, slicing down two of them while Sif leapt up and rammed her sword into another one.</p><p>"Hold them back!" She ordered as the army of New Asgard charged with their swords, shields, axes, spears, bows and arrows.</p><p>With them were also Korg and Miek, the former roaring as he struck one Silver Man hard with his club, staggering it, and then Miek stabbed it through the throat, and then Korg brought his club down on it again, taking that one down.</p><hr/><p>Same time, Wakanda</p><p>Like New Asgard, Wakanda was under attack too, and its shield had weakened as well, the Silver Men breaking through some of it.</p><p>Okoye and Ayo with the rest of the Dora Milaje and M'Baku with his Jabari tribe were ready to battle, with Shuri coordinating technical defenses from her lab, ready to defend herself as well.</p><p>"Is our barrier working, Princess?" Okoye asked Shuri via comms.</p><p>"<em>It is but I do not think it will hold as well as the one generated by the Space Stone"</em>, Shuri informed her.</p><p>"We will try to hold them back", M'Baku said as he and the Jabari Tribe gave out their loud war cries.</p><p>The Silver Men tried to breach the barriers, some of them managing to barely do it as they charged at the Wakandas, who used their weapons to fire at them. These weapons didn't do much though, and so Okoye gave an order in Wakandan.</p><p>All of them parted to reveal some Wakandan tanks, and they fired at the Silver Men, this time managing to take them back as the tanks continued firing at them, not giving them any wide openings to retaliate, though it was only temporary of course.</p><hr/><p>Same time, New York City</p><p>As the Silver Men flew around, Elena sped at one of them, managing to take it back before returning to her starting position, and then Pietro sped around, holding a sword he had gotten, using his speed to ram it through them as he stopped next to her.</p><p>"You are fast", Elena commented.</p><p>"I do not bounce back", he told her before tossing her the sword. "Try it."</p><p>She nodded and sped at one Silver Man, using her speed to ram the sword through it before speeding back with the sword, giving it back to him.</p><p>"Can you do it without bouncing back?" Pietro asked her.</p><p>"I have never tried", Elena said honestly.</p><p>"Maybe you should try it out sometime", Pietro said with a smirk before speeding off from there.</p><p>She saw two more Silver Men coming at her but they were both wrapped in a fiery chain that made them scream in agony and then they exploded into small flames as Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form roared on his bike before speeding off, leaving a fiery trail behind.</p><p>Three Silver Men landed on the ground in front of Johnny's bike but a flaming truck hit them, throwing them off, and it was Robbie Reyes in his Ghost Rider form who then twirled his chain and trapped another Silver Man in it, burning it into nothingness.</p><p>The two Ghost Riders shared a look and then both sped away.</p><hr/><p>Thor watched as five of the Silver Men raised their hands together and fired at him, but he put Stormbreaker in the way, blocking the combined beams and flew at them while defending himself, and when he was close to them, an explosion occurred that hurled all of them back and took them down finally.</p><p>Tony was being punched around by two of the Silver Men before Steve grabbed one of them from behind, struggling with it, and forming a dagger with his Ring, stabbed it in the throat, taking it down while Tony's hands were grabbed by the Silver Man but his palms were still faced outwards and his lightning repulsors hit it right on the face, scorching it and taking it down.</p><p>Norrin looked down to see a Silver Man grabbing his glider but he stomped hard on its foot, making it leave him before he saw another flying at him but doing a leap, he kicked it on the head, taking it down before jumping back onto his glider gracefully.</p><hr/><p>One of the Silver Men was blasted by small blasts from multiple points and noticed Hope flying around in miniature form. He tried to catch her but she evaded before Scott, who was on top of him, grew into Giant Man and grabbing it by the foot, tossed it away.</p><p>"I am here to save the day!" Scott said as another flew at him but Hope distracted it with blasts and he tossed it at Hulk who crushed it with a roar.</p><hr/><p>The Benatar swayed as Silver Men started punching it.</p><hr/><p>"Ah goddamn it you're gonna get us all killed, Quill!" Rocket snapped at him.</p><p>"You have a better plan?" Quill asked.</p><p>Gamora unleashed her sword, twirling it as one of them managed to break open and she stabbed through it, making it grunt before taking her sword out and in a spin motion, sliced its chest while Nebula charged with her batons, hitting it twice on the face and shocking it, though both of their attacks only distracted it.</p><p>"I am Groot", Groot said as he elongated his arm and stabbed through it, lifting up and throwing it off.</p><p>Two more then flew in as Quill grabbed his blaster and turning around, used that hand to fire at them but again, they were barely affected.</p><p>Drax charged them with a roar. "I shall destroy you monsters of silver."</p><p>He leapt at one of them, the two struggling with each other before the other tossed him away when Mantis touched both of their heads. "Sleep."</p><p>Now both fell to the ground as they sighed in relief while Rocket prepared his gun. "More are coming, morons. Drive Quill."</p><p>"Sure", Quill sighed as he flew while another came in and Rocket fired, distracting it enough for Gamora to stab through its throat and Nebula struck its abdomen with her batons, and then Mantis put that one to sleep as well.</p><p>"How long can we hold them with this strategy?" Gamora asked.</p><p>"The moment more than four come in, we're done", Nebula said grimly as another one punched a hole from above, making the ship stagger.</p><p>Then someone else landed on the ship and struck the Silver Man, sending it flying off.</p><p>As five more Silver Men came in, Adam Warlock landed behind them and twirling his staff, struck one of their faces, shattering it before blasting the second away and in a spin motion, tripped the third and struck its neck, destroying it before blasting the fourth with his hand and getting behind the final one, trapped its neck in a chokehold with his staff before destroying it as well.</p><p>As two more came, Carol blasted them away with her energy blasts before giving them a nod and flying off alongside Adam, who also gave them a nod before doing so.</p><hr/><p>Storm had darkened the skies once more and was firing lightning bolts at any Silver Man coming close to her, while Wanda trapped three of them with her powers and tossed them right at Daisy, who destroyed them with her quake blasts, taking them down.</p><hr/><p>Avengers Tower</p><p>"<em>Nat, you there?"</em> Tony asked via ear piece.</p><p>"Yeah", Natasha said.</p><p>"<em>There are some guns that fire repulsors like my suit in the locker, you know the code, get 'em"</em>, Tony said.</p><p>"You couldn't have mentioned those earlier<em>?"</em> Natasha asked, annoyed.</p><p>"<em>Sorry, I forgot",</em> Tony said before cutting it as Natasha sighed.</p><p>"What is it?" Mack asked her.</p><p>"There are some repulsor guns in the locker, I'm getting 'em", Natasha said as she walked to the locker room, punching in the code and finding some of the guns. Picking them up, she carried them back to the top of the tower. "Take these."</p><p>"Sure", Bucky said as he took his, and so did Mack, Frank, Blade, Whistler, Elektra, Jessica, Marc, Luke, Danny, Colleen, Trish, Melinda, Bobbi and Hunter.</p><p>"These look nice", Hunter said.</p><p>"And Stark never mentioned them till now, typical", Bobbi rolled her eyes.</p><p>"He has fucking forgetful memory", Jessica said as they aimed at some Silver Men in the air and fired, throwing them back with the power of these guns.</p><p>"Now this is what I just needed", Blade said, liking this one.</p><p>"Let's just use 'em", Marc muttered.</p><hr/><p>T'Challa was running up the hallway of the Tower, two Silver Men chasing him, and leaping in the air, he used his suit's energy to form kinetic daggers and hurled them at the two of them, taking them back before he leapt up the stairs.</p><p>He leapt up another set of stairs, reaching the top as the others turned to look at him before one Silver Man grabbed him from behind and tossed him into the wall, punching his head repeatedly as the wall behind him started cracking, only his Vibranium armor protecting him from damage.</p><p>Bucky noted he had some kinetic energy built up and leaping near him, punched the suit with his own Vibranium arm, the kinetic energy shattering some nearby windows and taking the Silver Man down as Bucky helped T'Challa up and they shared a nod before regrouping with the others.</p><p>"There any surveillance around?" Danny inquired.</p><p>"Yeah there is", Natasha said. "FRIDAY!"</p><p>FRIDAY activated footage of the building, showing them that Silver Men had swarmed the place now.</p><p>"When did this happen?" Bucky wondered.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, we need to take them down", Frank said.</p><p>"That many though?" Elektra asked.</p><p>"Unless one of the others comes here, which I doubt since they are busy, there's not much we can do", Colleen agreed.</p><p>"Sweet Christmas!" Luke exclaimed as some of the Silver Men started punching the doors, trying to dent them.</p><p>Then they heard a loud noise and turned around to see the waves of the water rising really high.</p><p>"That's weird", Mack said.</p><p>"Yeah, the water never rises like that", Whistler agreed.</p><p>"Someone has entered the building", FRIDAY said.</p><p>"One guy, great", Bobbi said sarcastically as she raised her gun.</p><p>They looked at the cameras to see a tall, muscular, long-haired figure enter. He was wearing what looked like greenish armor though they couldn't tell the material, and carried a trident. His head was lowered</p><p>That was when the Silver Men trying to break through the door stopped.</p><p>
  <em>A Friend plays</em>
</p><p>"Why did they stop?" Melinda asked as she lowered her gun.</p><p>They turned to the cameras, seeing three Silver Men in one hallway, and the figure striding down another one, his back to the camera.</p><p>Then the figure entered the hallway with the three Silver Men and as they fired at him, he used his Trident to deflect, making one of them be hit by his own blast as he was taken down while he twirled the Trident and stabbed through the other before taking he last one down.</p><p>"What the fuck is he?" Blade wondered while T'Challa's eyes widened.</p><hr/><p>Some of the Silver Men turned to see the figure walking to them, Trident in hand and as they fired, he deflected with his Trident, slicing down one of them swiftly while avoiding another and raised his hand at the third one, a blast of water shooting out from his palm as it hit it, taking it down too. Then he turned around and used his Trident to take the previous one out too.</p><hr/><p>The others all watched, weapons ready as the figure used his trident to slice another Silver Man in the way and continued on his way.</p><hr/><p>The figure continued on his way, avoiding being hit by a Silver Man to the side and took it down with a blast of water before using his Trident to deflect attacks from the next one and sliced it down. And then he swiftly moved at the last one in that room, slicing that one as well.</p><p>The figure then reached another hallway, combating and taking down the Silver Men in there as well.</p><hr/><p>The people in the room watched in a camera as the figure walked into the elevator and then the door of that shut.</p><hr/><p>The Silver Men outside turned around to face the new threat coming up in the elevator.</p><hr/><p>Everyone in the room looked at the camera showing the Silver Men moving to the other end of the hallway where the elevator was coming up.</p><hr/><p>The Silver Men waited, and just then, the elevator opened, the figure striding in as he deflected the blasts by twirling his Trident and sliced down 3 of them swiftly.</p><p>He deflected more shots and took down two more before using a blast of water to take down one rushing at him. With that, he did a spin motion, slicing another one with his Trident and used a blast of water to take down the next.</p><p>He continued deflecting shots from one of the remaining three and threw a dead Silver Man at it, taking it down too. He then brought his Trident down on the next one, slicing it as well.</p><p>The last one charged but the figure raised his hand and water enveloped the Silver Man, the figure pressing his hand into a fist as the water compressed around the Silver Man, crushing it brutally before the figure unclenched his fist, the compressed mass of water just turning to water on the floor.</p><hr/><p>"Open the gates, FRIDAY", T'Challa ordered and the AI did as said.</p><p>The tall, muscular figure entered, and raised his head to reveal he looked exactly like the Clark Kent of Earth-50.</p><p>"Another doppelganger", Natasha muttered.</p><p>T'Challa tensed up, which the others noted.</p><p>"You know him?" Matt asked T'Challa.</p><p>The man said to T'Challa. "We have many differences, T'Challa, but we are the same in one regard. We will do anything to protect our kingdoms."</p><p>T'Challa was still skeptical as the others watched, slightly confused on the whole thing.</p><p>"And where were you when we fought for the rest of the multiverse?" He asked icily.</p><p>"Protecting my throne!" The man said hotly, slamming his trident down, making the ground shake and the others wobble, but T'Challa never budged an inch.</p><p>"I was among those dusted, and in my absence, usurpers arose. I spent the last few months quelling rebellions to restore order to Atlantis. I had my own battles to fight. After all, my kingdom is far bigger than yours. Now I am here," he gestured to the destroyed remains of the Silver Men. "Saving the King of Wakanda's life."</p><p>T'Challa was silent but he leveled a glare at the other King. "We shall have words after this day."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Blade asked.</p><p>The man pointed his Trident at Blade and said. "You shall speak to Namor, the King of Atlantis with respect."</p><p>"So Atlantis exists on this Earth too", Bobbi noted.</p><p>"Should we be surprised?" Trish asked.</p><p>"No need, Walker", Hunter said with a smirk. "After all, all myths come true nowadays."</p><p>That was when the ground shook again and they all looked at Namor.</p><p>"I did not do anything", Namor said as they looked up at the sky.</p><hr/><p>Steve, Tony, Thor, Terminator, Norrin, Rhodes, Sam, Adam, Carol, Arthur and the Guardians looked up as Terrax, Firelord, Stardust and a repaired Air-Walker flew in.</p><p>Terrax started. "We are the Heralds of-"</p><p>"Yeah, we know who you are, and Earth is not for eating", Tony said as he flew at them, and the battle began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end of this chapter. And yes, it was Namor I was referring to as the surprise in last chapter, hope that was a nice surprise, and he's played by Henry Cavill, who imagine is using his 'Witcher' voice here.</p><p>And the scene where he saved them was an obvious reference to the Season 2 finale of The Mandalorian where Luke Skywalker saved Din Djarin, Grogu, Cara Dune, Bo-Katan and Fennec Shand like the badass Jedi Master we all know he is, and they finally gave him the respect he deserves.</p><p>I think we have 2 more chapters to go for the main story, so hope all enjoyed and see you next time with the next one. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle gets even more intense but there is some hope too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize</p><p>Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony charged the Heralds but Terrax sent him flying back with a strike of his scythe, making him fall down as Air-Walker charged but Thor blocked his strike with Stormbreaker.</p><p>"So he remade you, what a surprise!" Thor muttered as he ducked to avoid a strike from Air-Walker and sent him back with a lightning bolt while Stardust fired at Arthur, sending him back, and then fired at Steve too but he used his shield to block her strike.</p><p>Firelord fired a blast of fire at Rhodes but then a blast of water clashed with his blast of water, as Namor appeared on the scene. He gritted his teeth, trying to overpower the Herald, but the Herald was powerful too, and in the end the clash created a shockwave blast that shattered a few buildings nearby while both were sent flying back.</p><p>Namor then used his Trident and fired at some pieces of debris that hurled themselves at the Heralds, distracting them for the time being.</p><p>As more Silver Men arrived, Thor flew at them, lightning cracking in the now darkened skies as he hurled his ax at them, taking some of them down, and clashed against them. Silver Surfer also flew at them, hitting them with his glider.</p><p>Terrax used his powers to lift up chunks of the Earth telekinetically and hurled them at the Heroes but Merlin appeared in the way and used his magic to turn them into minor pieces of stones that fell down while he pointed at Air-Walker, who was sent back for now.</p><p>Tony got up, flying back to them as he looked at Namor. "So, you're Superman's Witcher-like doppelganger? Great."</p><p>"I am Namor, King of Atlantis", Namor introduced himself.</p><p>"I have heard of him", Merlin told Tony.</p><p>"Not surprised", Tony said as they prepared to face the Heralds.</p><p>As Terrax flew at them, he was suddenly hit by a blast from Daisy that destroyed the piece of debris he was hovering on, making him fall down and form a small crater in the ground. As he got up, Parker was suddenly upon him.</p><p>"Hey there, you've got something on your face", Parker said before firing webbing that covered his eyes, making him stagger around wildly as Parker flipped away. "Although frankly, it's an improvement from before."</p><p>As Terrax removed the web, Parker said. "He's all yours Cap."</p><p>Terrax was hit in the abdomen by a replica of Mjolnir, sending him back as Steve said. "Your Master is not welcome here, Herald. And neither are you. War Machine!"</p><p>Rhodes flew in, firing multiple missiles at Terrax who turned, growling in anger as he was hit, and then he brought down chunks of debris on Rhodes from behind, making him fall down.</p><p>As Firelord got back up, shots were fired at him from behind by Bucky, and he turned to face him as Hulk, Wanda and T'Challa went to engage him.</p><p>He formed a staff of flames, twirling it as Hulk was hit by several shots of fire, but he deflected all of them with his arms and the two faced each other as Firelord made the staff disappear. Then he raised his hands and suddenly a huge river of lava appeared, hitting Hulk and sending him back.</p><p>Stardust generated water with her powers, hurling it around as Logan leapt around to dodge. She hurled another blast of water at Logan who leapt away to avoid and leapt at Colossus, who spun him around and hurled him at her but he was hit by her water then.</p><p>Logan leapt at Stardust, managing to strike her with his flaming claws as she shrieked in pain while Logan landed, glaring at her.</p><p>As she tried to hit him with water again, it was taken away from her by Namor, whose power in this area was superior. "Fighting the King of Atlantis with water? You are a fool."</p><p>Thor lunged at Air-Walker, about to strike him but he turned into wind, avoiding the blow as Natasha and Luke arrived, with Sam flying in the air while Adam Warlock looked at Air-Walker who reformed behind Thor.</p><p>"This being is a construct of Galactus and has no soul, so he can be considered not alive", Adam said as Air-Walker became a tornado and Thor lunged at him but he managed to hit with a blast of tornado wind, sending him back.</p><p>Luke was hit by a wind punch, sending him to his knees, and then multiple of them came at him as Sam arrived, managing to barely lift him up and flew him off.</p><p>Terrax hurled more debris at the Heroes as Steve ordered. "Quake, go!"</p><p>Daisy ran to fight him, using her powers to destroy the debris into small rocks while Terrax staggered back on being struck by her.</p><p>As Terrax tried to strike with his scythe, webbing hit it and Parker managed to take it from him from behind. "No you don't."</p><p>He then turned around as Danny rushed him, the Iron Fist charged, and punched his chest, staggering him back, while Colleen sliced his chest with her chi empowered katana too.</p><p>"You believe you can defeat a Herald of Galactus?" Terrax asked incredulously.</p><p>"We don't just believe it, we're going to do it", Steve said as he charged Terrax, hurling a green shield at him first, making him stagger, and then struck his chest with his shield, sending him back before turning to Rhodes and Daisy. "Take him down."</p><p>They fired at him together, sending him back.</p><p>Firelord hurled his staff, firing at Wanda who used her shield to block, but was eventually overpowered and sent flying back, crashing to the ground. Then Firelord saw a huge shadow and turned to see Scott in his giant form.</p><p>He grabbed Firelord, slamming him to the ground and crushing him under his fist. "Yeah, take that!"</p><p>Then he felt his hand being burnt and immediately removed it, gasping in pain. "Ah!"</p><p>Firelord was then covered by Wanda's red energy, who tried to wrap him in it as T'Challa said. "Hold it as long as you can."</p><p>"I'm trying!" Wanda said with gritted teeth as Firelord did a blast of flames, destroying her energy as she was sent back.</p><p>"Hulk now!" T'Challa said as Hulk leapt down and as Firelord turned to face him, he did a thunderclap, sending him flying back and dispersing in the air for a bit due to the power Hulk had in his thunderclap.</p><p>Stardust twirled her staff, trying to attack with water but Namor took it from her again and then Hope flew into Stardust's water body, firing a powerful blast from inside as her body was blasted apart for now.</p><p>Air Walker looked up at Thor who said. "You think to use the elements against me, Herald. I will show you how to do it!"</p><p>And then he fired a powerful blast of lightning at Air Walker and Storm did as well from the other direction, sending him to his knees due to its power and then Thor stopped as Air Walker staggered up and then Adam fired a powerful blast at him, sending him back once more with his awesome power that could battle the strongest of beings.</p><p>Some clouds appeared in the sky and then Space Shards rained down from them, piercing and destroying the Silver Men, courtesy of Doctor Stephen Strange.</p><p>"The powers of these Heralds have grown since last I fought them", Thor said as he noticed everyone struggling with their respective Heralds.</p><p>Parker was now grappling with a Silver Man, trying to overpower it when suddenly, a sword emerged from his hand, cutting off that Silver Man's arm before he used it to stab it through the chest. He then looked at the sword, wondering how it had appeared, and remembered when last he had made a blade like that.</p><p>Then another Silver Man charged him so on instinct he hurled the sword at it, taking it down.</p><p>Then instead of webs, he shot small blades that took down Silver Men on contact and when more surrounded him, 4 spider-like legs emerged from his back, and claws emerged from each hand, and he swung them, using those to slay the Silver Men around him.</p><p>Venom then swung nearby, kicking another away before making a hammer and bashing another while Brock's face was uncovered. "It never does that with me."</p><p>"Maybe you need a little more practice", Parker commented as they chuckled while his blades and spider-legs disappeared by themselves. "Well, great."</p><p>"I think you do too", Brock told him.</p><p>Thor destroyed a few more Silver Men when he noticed one of the Silver Men that had been impaled by Parker's blades and his eyes widened in horror as the blade very closely resembled that of Hela. He looked around, panicking slightly as he tried to find the source but all he saw was Parker and Venom fighting the Silver Men.</p><p>He wasn't sure what to think. Blades that very much resembled Hela's were being used to take down the Silver Men, and only Parker and Venom were close by. Neither of them could have done this.</p><p>That was when a giant shadow appeared in the sky as everyone looked up in horror. Something was descending. It was huge, larger than even the largest building in the city. He seemed to be in a purple and blue suit that covered him, and he wore a purple headpiece that Wanda instantly recognized, her jaw dropping in horror as she and everyone realized what had come now.</p><p>Galactus!</p><p>He landed on the ground, shaking the whole world due to his size and declared. "My journey has ended. This planet shall sustain me until it has been drained of all elemental life. So speaks Galactus!"</p><p>"HULK SMASH!" Hulk roared as he charged Galactus and punched his foot but to his horror, it had no effect.</p><p>"<em>He wasn't…affected!" </em>Banner said in horror as Galactus actually paid him no mind at all, which was a blow to Hulk's ego.</p><p>Tony fired at Galactus from behind. "Nice headpiece you have there."</p><p>But Galactus was unaffected from that too and just paid him no mind either while Carol fired at him with a powerful blast but he was still unaffected.</p><p>He then looked at Silver Surfer and said. "You are a traitor and I shall take this planet you are trying to protect since you have spited me."</p><p>Galactus then raised both of his hands to either side as pieces of a machine came down from Space, assembling behind him, and formed a huge machine.</p><p>"What is that?" Steve asked Surfer.</p><p>"The Elemental Converter. It can convert a planet into Energy for him to feed on", Surfer informed him.</p><p>"Hulk", Steve called out to him.</p><p>Just before the Elemental Converter could fire at Earth, Hulk leapt at the machine and grabbed the blaster, roaring as he tore it off with all of his strength as Galactus turned to him, now annoyed for sure.</p><p>"<em>Well, we got his attention"</em>, Banner said lamely as Hulk leapt at Galactus but he flicked him away with a finger, sending him crashing to the ground and making a huge crater there.</p><p>Namor fired a blast of water at Galactus, twirling his Trident to compress the water around him but Galactus was the least bothered about it.</p><p>Terrax then flew around on another piece of debris, looking down at everyone when Hulk leapt at him instead and punched him off of it, sending him to the ground. As he staggered up, Hulk leapt at him and grabbing him, rammed him down and punched him.</p><p>Terrax blocked the next punch and struck Hulk with his scythe, making him stagger back, gritting his teeth in pain as Terrax got up and tried to hit him with it again but this time Hulk grabbed the scythe in his hands and managed to snatch it, disarming Terrax as he threw it off.</p><p>Terrax tried to punch Hulk but he blocked with his hand, and then he tried to punch Terrax who blocked his fist with his other hand. The arms of the two were locked in combat like that as they gritted their teeth, testing their strength against each other and trying to come out stronger.</p><p>Air-Walker fired shots here and there, one getting the back of the Benatar as it started swaying around wildly when he was punched away by Iron Man. "Elements shouldn't be your thing, you know that?"</p><p>Air-Walker turned and hit Iron Man, sending him back, and as Tony tried to hit him with his lightning repulsors, Air Walker turned into wind to avoid and getting behind Tony, kicked him away once more and grabbed him in a chokehold.</p><p>"Big mistake", Tony muttered as he pointed one palm backwards and managed to blast Air Walker away this time, sending the Herald flying off and as he turned to face this one again, he was blasted back by a blast of wind from him instead.</p><p>Stardust waved her water around again, managing to send Logan, Colossus, Rogue, Kitty, Beast and Kurt back while Pietro and Elena had to swerve and maneuver to avoid being hit themselves.</p><p>Then she saw Wanda land on the ground and fired a stream of water at her which she deflected away with her energy empowered hands, and then she tried to bring down debris on Stardust who flew around to avoid it skillfully before Wanda fired a powerful blast at her but she twirled her staff, her Cosmic empowered water powers managing to protect her from Wanda's energy for now.</p><p>She then fired a blast of her energy at Wanda who fired a blast back, her eyes glowing a bright red as the two were in a deadlock of powerful red and blue energy.</p><p>Firelord chased after Parker, twirling his staff as he fired shots of flames at the hero and he flipped or swung around to avoid. "Yeah, keep it up, try it all."</p><p>Parker leapt to avoid another big shot but Firelord brought another down on him from above, making him fall down as he groaned while Firelord hovered him and was about to bring his fist down on him when a black clad hand stopped it.</p><p>The Herald looked on in shock as Parker's eyes turned pitch black, and then he punched Firelord hard, sending him flying back by a few feet before coming back to normal, and he had no idea what had just happened.</p><p>Thor charged at Galactus with a roar, hurling his Odinforce empowered ax but Galactus just fired a Cosmic blast at the ax and it was sent back at Thor who caught it in time and rushed Galactus, swinging it at him but was blasted back again by an invisible force, while Storm brought down her lightning on Galactus from above but it clearly had no effect on him.</p><p>The Benatar crashed near the Avengers Tower as Quill sighed while Rocket looked down in despair. "We're all going to die."</p><p>"Not again", Quill muttered.</p><p>"Next time I'm flying", Rocket told him.</p><p>They got out of their crashed ship as some Silver Men attacked and Quill and Rocket tried to blast them, though they were barely affected.</p><p>"I am Groot!" Groot said as he elongated a branch and stabbed two of them while Gamora and Nebula flipped around to avoid shots from another and leaping up, the former stabbed it through the gut while Nebula shocked its throat.</p><p>Silver Surfer then flew down, ramming all of them away as he said. "We can just try."</p><p>He flew off as Groot said. "I am Groot!"</p><p>"Yeah, he does sound like you", Rocket agreed.</p><p>Quill started. "We need a plan-"</p><p>Rocket snapped. "No one with even a pea sized brain in the entire universe is dumb enough to mess with Galactus' next meal, and we're standing on it!"</p><hr/><p>Same time, New York Sanctum</p><p>Strange was in deep meditation now, he had just started right before Galactus had arrived, and green energy was flowing around him as his head whipped and twisted in different directions while he tried to look for a favorable outcome.</p><p>But there was nothing, to his horror, so he plunged his Astral body into the Multiverse and through time as well, looking around for something, anything, and he saw multiple things.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Justice Leagues of Earth-167 and Earth-50 battled Darkseid and his forces.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Grandmaster was repairing his arena, trying to make something special out of it.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A Nameless Thing in Arda looked around.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A man in a white mask with a butcher knife chased a blonde teenage girl whose shoulder was wounded through the street at night while she banged on a door.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Angel walked around in the streets of Los Angeles at night while a human with glowing eyes watched him, clearly spying on him.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Wade Wilson and Lucifer Morningstar sat in Hell, cutting out the tongue of Knox, former scientist at Wolfram and Hart and also former Qwa'Ha Xahn of Illyria.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dormammu was growling angrily, still sealed in the Dark Dimension.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Lex Luthor, Billy Butcher, Hughie Campbell, Frenchie and Mother's Milk sat together, discussing something.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Strange screamed as he felt himself being pulled by a power and then found himself on the moon, a shadow looming over him. He looked up to see Uatu the Watcher.</p><p>"Stephen Strange", Uatu greeted him neutrally.</p><p>"A Watcher", Strange said in realization as he picked himself up. "What do you want?"</p><p>"For the first time in Eons, I shall interfere", Uatu said to Strange.</p><hr/><p>Minutes later, New York Sanctum</p><p>Strange returned to his body, gasping and panting as he fell to his knees and Wong started helping him while his Cloak left him and then it also started helping him up, and as they helped him stand back up, the Cloak went back to Strange's collar.</p><p>Looking at Wong, Strange declared. "I know what we need to do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we're done with this too. Next chapter is going to be very important.</p><p>So, anyone can guess what Strange saw? Also, anyone liked that Knox got what he deserved?</p><p>So Galactus is here at last, and he is not playing with the Heroes, he is going to try to get what he wants for sure.</p><p>Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Journey to a dangerous world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strange reveals the way to stop Galactus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize</p><p>Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silver Surfer faced Galactus as he said. "You cannot destroy the human race!"</p><p>"Do you care when you tread on an anthill? These creatures are of no consequence to me!" Galactus countered to him.</p><p>"They are not ants, they have created the primitive civilization that we see all around us here", Surfer said to him.</p><p>"Primitive, huh!" Tony said, offended.</p><p>"Enough! I reject your plea! Now leave me!" Galactus ordered the Surfer.</p><p>"No, now I have something worth fighting for. Remember, even you have not witnessed the full extent of my power", Surfer said to him.</p><p>"Have you forgotten? I am the power, I am Galactus", Galactus reminded him.</p><p>"But I too am a creature of the Cosmos, and I too can release powerful energies that cannot be controlled", Surfer said as he raised both of his hands and Galactus was surrounded by completely pure energy, which rolled around him and covered him, encasing him in a cocoon of it, and then the cocoon solidified, trapping Galactus inside of it.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Rhodes asked.</p><p>"Surfy has encased Galactus in a shell of pure energy", Tony told him, and that was when there was a shockwave explosion that sent each and every one of them flying back as Galactus emerged from the cocoon, it being little more than a petty hindrance to him.</p><p>Galactus then flicked his finger and fired a blast, and Carol flew in the way, absorbing it, and she felt herself empowered a lot. "I feel more powerful than ever."</p><p>She then fired it back at Galactus while Namor fired a mystical beam from his Trident to aid her, but Galactus wasn't affected, and just continued walking forward. He then fired an optic beam from his eyes that sent them both crashong.</p><p>Galactus then fired blasts of solar destructogen, all of the Heroes other than those two flying or flipping to dodge those when they all disappeared from the area.</p><hr/><p>New York Sanctum</p><p>All the Heroes found themselves in front of Strange and Wong who looked down on them.</p><p>"What is it, cloak?" Rocket asked. "Why did you call us here? For a lecture?"</p><p>"What happened, Strange?" Steve asked him.</p><p>"We know what to do", Wong said.</p><p>"I've been contacted by a Watcher. He told me how to save the world", Strange said to them.</p><p>"How can we save it?" Terminator asked.</p><p>"Tell me, Surfer, do you know of the Taa II?" Strange asked him and his eyes widened in remembrance.</p><p>"I know of it", Surfer told him. "It is the home of Galactus. He created it as a monument to his home Taa from the previous Universe and the first planet he consumed that is Archeopia."</p><p>"So what, destroying it takes him down or something?" Tony asked, mentally comparing it to the Chitauri being taken down when he used the nuke on their base.</p><p>"No, that is not possible", Strange said as they looked at him. "But it houses a lot of things that Galactus has taken out of curiosity, one being the Ultimate Nullifier."</p><p>"What is that?" Steve asked.</p><p>"One of the most powerful weapons in this Universe", Thor said, knowing about it. "It can destroy an entire Universe at its weakest, and the entire Multiverse with all of its timelines at its strongest, along with its wielder."</p><p>Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Jessica muttered. "Holy shit!"</p><p>"And why are we supposed to get it?" Logan asked.</p><p>"It scares Galactus himself too", Strange told them. "If we have it, then he will leave us alone."</p><p>"So, we're supposed to go to this Tea place and get it, right?" Quill asked and he nodded.</p><p>"Great, just open a portal", Rocket said.</p><p>"I can't", Strange shook his head regretfully.</p><p>"Now why is that?" Gamora asked.</p><p>"Galactus made countermeasures against magical intrusions into that place", Strange told them all. "Any attempt to enter there with magic will just result in death of the intruder."</p><p>"Great, so we have no idea how to get it", Tony realized.</p><p>"I do", Surfer said. "I know how to get there, though it will be risky, and I will need more people with me."</p><p>"Looks like we need to form another small team then", Steve realized.</p><p>Strange did a spell and the damaged Benatar appeared, which he then repaired with the Time Stone.</p><p>"Thanks", Quill said happily.</p><p>"Why did cape man fix our ship?" Drax asked.</p><p>"So we can go with Surfer and get it", Nebula told him.</p><p>"You all won't be enough though", Surfer said. "Once you enter, the security systems will be triggered, and Galactus houses several alien species that he finds fascinating. They will try to battle you, and you cannot defeat them."</p><p>"Adam, Carol, Terminator, accompany them", Steve ordered and they nodded.</p><p>"I will, Captain", Terminator said.</p><p>"Let's go then", Carol muttered.</p><p>"The first planet Galactus destroyed, must be an interesting monument", Adam said as they moved with Surfer.</p><p>"So, what's the plan to get there?" Gamora asked.</p><p>"I am Groot", Groot said.</p><p>"I am sensing a lot of tense emotions here", Mantis muttered to herself.</p><p>"You all can go on the ship", Surfer said to them. "Then I shall use my speed to enter hyperspace where you can follow me, and we will reach there quickly."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan", Quill said as he walked to the Benatar. "Come on, team."</p><p>"I am going to take his Zune next time he uses that word", Rocket said as they all got into the now repaired ship.</p><p>Steve looked at Surfer. "You sure you can do this?"</p><p>"I can try, but if this stops him, I will do it without hesitation", Surfer told him.</p><p>"Thank you", Steve said gratefully.</p><p>"I wish you all the luck I can", Thor said to the Surfer.</p><p>"And I do the same to you", Surfer said as he flew out, with Adam, Terminator and Carol right behind him, and Strange opened a portal to the outside, allowing the Benatar to enter there as it also flew into the sky, and with that they went off into Space.</p><p>The Earth then shook as Tony said. "Pity they didn't go while we were talking."</p><p>"Looks like we have to take on them until they get back", T'Challa commented.</p><p>"I am up for it", Namor said, twirling his Trident.</p><p>"Careful, you're gonna hurt someone twirling that here", Hunter told him as he just gave him a glare.</p><p>"Let's take them on", Steve said grimly and Strange nodded as they disappeared from the Sanctum.</p><hr/><p>Galactus was using his power to repair his Elemental Converter when a giant green hammer appeared in the sky and bashed his head as Steve flew at him at full speed, with Tony and Thor by his side while Parker swung, and the rest arrived too.</p><p>Steve fired a powerful beam from his Ring, Tony aided by firing a lightning Unibeam and Thor too fired powerful lightning from Stormbreaker, all three hitting Galactus simultaneously, but all it did was daze him a little as he waved his hand and they were all sent flying off.</p><p>Some Silver Men arrived as Gwen fired a web at one, blinding it and it ended up firing at another one, taking it down, while Marc fired a repulsor gun at another, staggering it back. "These are killing me."</p><p>"Join the club", Gwen muttered to him.</p><p>Strange flew down in front of Galactus and as Galactus fired a beam, Strange used his shield to try to defend himself, gritting his teeth as he did so and his shield was eventually destroyed as he staggered back before chanting some words that seemed to break the Dimension around them, and then they found themselves in Deep Space.</p><p>"Impressive trick", Galactus said as Strange used his power to transform nearby stars into giant balls of energy that rushed down at Galactus, hitting him full force all at the same time, and this did manage to stagger him back by a small margin while Strange used the Time Stone and slowed down time to prevent Galacust from retaliating quickly, and used the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to wrap his arms and face, knowing it wouldn't succeed but it would delay him at least.</p><p>The Time Stone eventually stopped as Galactus used his energy to free himself and send Strange back, and fired a powerful blast at him but he used magic to turn himself intangible, managing to save himself while Galactus did another motion with his hands and the Dimension was taken down, bringing them back to Earth once more as Steve, Tony and Thor landed next to Strange.</p><p>The 4 Heralds flew at them but Strange used his powers to form a temporary bright flash of light that blinded them, and taking the opportunity, Tony blasted Air-Walker away with his lightning repulsors, Thor blasted Terrax away with lightning, Steve leapt at Firelord and blasted him back with his Ring and Wanda blasted Stardust away too.</p><p>Parker, Pietro, Elena and Daisy stood together as Pietro asked. "Can we do something here?"</p><p>"Against Galactus? Don't think so", Parker told him.</p><p>"Let's just take down any Silver Men", Daisy said.</p><p>"Sounds good", Elena agreed as Pietro sped off and so did she, while Parker swung away and Daisy blasted a Silver Man nearby.</p><hr/><p>Space</p><p>The Benatar was flying behind Norrin, Adam, Terminator and Carol as Terminator said. "This would be the right time to open Hyperspace."</p><p>"Yes", Norrin agreed as he sped on his glider really fast, using his Cosmic energy as well, and energy was gathered in the area as a breach was opened.</p><p>"Into the breach, people", Quill said as he piloted the Benatar right into it, with Carol, Adam and Terminator following, and Norrin went in last and came out the other side as it closed.</p><p>And that was when they saw it- Taa II.</p><p>It was a giant Worldship, and as big as any planet, if not bigger for sure.</p><p>"What does the Ultimate Nullifier look like?" Adam inquired.</p><p>"It is small, grey, metallic, and has a lever on it", Surfer told them. "That is the only way I can describe it."</p><p>Terminator scanned it with his scanners and noted. "There are no doors on this Worldship."</p><p>"It responds to the will of Galactus alone", Surfer informed them.</p><p>"But you have some of his power too, can't you do something?" Carol asked him.</p><p>"I cannot command it with my will, but I do have some power", Surfer told her. "You will have to go on without me, we shall meet when your work is done."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Carol asked.</p><p>Surfer roared and speeding at the Worldship, used the Power Cosmic to blast a giant hole into it. "GO!"</p><p>Terminator, Adam and Carol quickly flew in, followed by the Benatar, but the gap repaired itself before the Surfer could get in as well, and the entire place was now glowing red as what sounded like alarms blared.</p><p>"I hope they can do it", Surfer sighed as he hovered around the place, looking for any way to help.</p><hr/><p>Same time, Earth</p><p>Loki fired some mystical blasts at Galactus, though they didn't affect him, and then he fired at Loki who transformed into butterflies that flew off to escape and reconstituted somewhere else.</p><p>Tony flew at Galactus, kicking his face and then punched him multiple times before hitting him point blank with the lightning repulsors but none of those had any effect and then he was just thrown away without Galactus moving a muscle. Telekinesis!</p><p>Strange's hands glowed with Dark Dimension magic as he opened a portal to the Dark Dimension in front of Galactus, right to Dormammu. Seeing him, Dormammu angrily fired a barrage of dark energy from his mouth, though it went through Strange, since this one was just an illusion conjured by the real one, and that blast hit Galactus, sending him flying back by a few feet before he landed, shaking the Earth. This was the first time Galactus had actually been significantly pushed back in this entire fight.</p><p>As Dormammu tried to hit him again with a blast of Dark Magic, Galactus raised his hand and retaliated with the Power Cosmic, pushing Dormammu's blast back into the Dark Dimension and even hurting Dormammu himself who was sent back as well.</p><p>In that moment, Strange twirled his hands and the portal closed, as he did not want to risk the wrath of another Godly being when they had their hands full with the Devourer, though his fear had increased due to how quickly Galactus had managed to overpower Dormammu, who was still in his own Dimension.</p><p>Galactus then looked down as Steve made two replicas of Mjolnir in his hands and flew at him, twirling them as he struck his face with the first one in a spin motion and then gave him an uppercut with the other before bashing both of them on either side of his face and raising them together, brought them down on him. Due to the amount of willpower he had, this managed to stagger Galactus a little as Steve then summoned a green machine gun and fired at him before forming some green meteors and brought them all down on his head.</p><p>He then threw up his shield and kicked it at Galactus' face, blasting some energy behind it to add to his attack, and Galactus staggered very slightly, but asides from that, wasn't affected once more.</p><p>Galactus then raised his hand and fired a blast of energy at Steve who raised a shield with his Ring, gritting his teeth as the shield began breaking under the unrelenting pressure, and eventually he was hit on the face and sent flying off and his Ring was hit too, and he was sent crashing to the ground. His Ring had been destroyed!</p><p>"Captain!" Thor yelled in concern as he flew up, catching Steve and set him down, cradling his body. He was wounded pretty badly, but not dead. Thor now looked angry as he let out a roar of madness, lightning flashing in the sky as rain began to fall, with storms blowing here and there.</p><p>"Thor stop!" Strange said but Thor flew at Galactus at full speed, first firing multiple lightning bolts, and then fired a Thermal Blast at Galactus' face, staggering him back, and then flew at him multiple times at high speed, striking him from various points, now empowered by the Odin Force, though it didn't have much effect on him, unfortunately.</p><p>Then Thor hovered in the air and charged up a God Blast, firing it at Galactus, who fired his own blast to counter it, and Thor gritted his teeth, trying to overpower Galactus' energy.</p><p>His God-Blast moved a little further, but then Galactus' blast moved further, both of them giving their all as Strange formed the Shield of Seraphim to protect the others from any damage.</p><p>Eventually, there was a shockwave explosion that cleared the ground and destroyed multiple buildings, while Galactus staggered back by quite a few feet, and Thor fell down, his armor broken to reveal his burnt skin.</p><p>Galactus then fired a blast again and Thor shielded Steve with his body, and screamed as he felt himself burn up worse than when he had at Nidavellir, feeling his entire body being scorched. Eventually, Galactus stopped but Thor's armor was incinerated to ash as he lay near Steve and crawled to hm, cradling his unconscious body.</p><p>He looked up as Galactus stared down at him, not showing any emotion at all.</p><hr/><p>Same time, Taa II</p><p>Carol, Terminator, Adam and the Guardians were confronted by the aliens inside the place that Galactus kept. They all had varying powers and abilities.</p><p>There was a species of red alien that looked like a Manta-ray, and they all had short wings. Another species was black and resembled semi-armored velociraptors, with black orbs on their feet, a cone-line helmet and sliding gear. There was another hulking species with yellow armored plating around them, and another one that looked like huge, humanoid brown Dinosaurs, and finally some blue moth like aliens with wings, which just looked creepy in general.</p><p>"Think we can take 'em?" Carol asked.</p><p>"I do not think", Terminator said as he flew at them, and the Manta-ray aliens flew around, all of them much faster than him as one punched him, sending him down and then fired some green beam at him, though he rolled away to avoid while Adam flew at that one, matching its speed and struck its face, taking it down before another punched him back while Carol absorbed the green beam fired at her by another one.</p><p>She then tried to fire at the velociraptor aliens but they sped away at speeds that easily surpassed hers as well as the Manta-ray aliens, and even Adam, but one of her blasts landed in front of two of them, making them fly off as they were knocked down.</p><p>The Terminator got back up and fired repulsors at the other three species, but the one with the yellow plating and the brown Dinosaurs were too durable while the moth ones turned intangible.</p><p>The Benatar fired at the Manta-ray ones but they were unaffected by that as Carol blasted one of them, and Terminator managed to grab another one from behind, breaking its neck.</p><p>The ones with the yellow plating then curled into balls and used rotational momentum, charging at the Benatar as it was hit and sent flying off.</p><hr/><p>"Oh goddamn it!" Quill yelled in frustration.</p><hr/><p>Terminator tried to fire at them but they were unaffected as Carol was hit by one of those and sent to the ground.</p><p>A brown dinosaur tried to grab Terminator but he narrowly avoided by flying and flew at it, punching its face, slightly staggered it before the dinosaur punched back, taking off half of his face, revealing the metal skeleton as he fell down, but then Adam struck the ground with his staff and that sent it off.</p><p>Terminator got up, nodding at Adam who nodded back.</p><p>Carol had a split lip and wiped the blood off it as Terminator gave her a hand, and she took it, letting him help her up.</p><p>The moth ones fired ice beams as Carol and Terminator flew back to avoid while Adam twirled his staff, blocking the ice beams, and taking the opportunity, the Benatar managed to blast some of them. Their durability was weaker than the rest so they were taken down.</p><p>One of the yellow plated ones rolled at Adam but he struck it hard with his staff, sending it flying off into a corner before slamming the ground with his staff, and the speeding velociraptor ones tripped from the shockwave, falling down, though others managed to speed off to avoid.</p><p>The Manta-ray ones fired more green beams which Carol absorbed, and fired back, hitting many of them as they were sent back.</p><p>"I and the Guardians shall take on them", Adam told Carol and Terminator. "You two go."</p><p>They nodded as Adam roared and fired a beam of energy right from the Soul Stone, the blast taking many of them down as Carol and Terminator took the opportunity and flew off deeper into the place.</p><p>"Where would it be though?" Carol wondered.</p><p>"<em>I can feel its power."</em></p><p>"Adam?" Carol asked in shock.</p><p>"<em>The Stone allows me to hold telepathic conversations with anyone who has a soul, and also feel powerful objects</em>", Adam told her. "<em>You need to go left."</em></p><p>"Go left", Carol told Terminator as they flew left and encountered one of the humanoid dinosaur things.</p><p>It tried to punch as Terminator backed and it brought its fist down on Carol, who blocked it, gritting her teeth as she was sent to her knees. Terminator then formed a canon from his hand fired it at the humanoid right on its feet, sending it flying off as Terminator's hand returned to normal.</p><p>"Fuck you asshole", Terminator said as Carol staggered up and they continued flying in the direction Adam had told them to, and the hallway was pretty long.</p><p>"Now what?" Carol asked.</p><p>"<em>Keep going straight, then you will find a place with two turns, from there, take the left, and then you will find a right, take it."</em></p><p>"Thanks", Carol said as they continued flying in the direction, till one of the speedy aliens ran around, and they couldn't get a clear shot while it staggered them both.</p><p>"Let us fly", Terminator said so they flew higher and Carol then timed it right, blasting a big hole in the ground as the alien didn't avoid in time and fell into it before it repaired itself.</p><p>"Good going", Terminator said as they flew further and finally got the place with two turns.</p><p>"We have to go left again", Carol said as they turned into that direction and flew together, a cannonball alien rolling around as it tried to hit them but they avoided, and both blasted it, though its exterior protected it from damage.</p><p>"Fire your canon at me", Carol said and Terminator did as she absorbed the energy and then fired it at the cannonball alien, managing to blast it off. "Thanks."</p><p>They flew further in before finding the right, and took it, only to find five aliens, one of each species, waiting for them.</p><p>"Fuck this!" Terminator said.</p><p>The speedy one charged, staggering them, while the Manta-ray one fired a green beam but Carol flew in the way, absorbing it and blasted that one back, taking it down, and then both flew to avoid the cannonball one while Carol flew at the humanoid dinosaur, punching it on the face with her energy empowered fist, staggering it back before punching and kicking its face multiple times and charging a powerful blast, hit it right in the mouth, taking it down.</p><p>Terminator fired at the moth alien which was intangible to avoid, before the cannonball alien rolled at it from behind but Carol held out her hands, trying to stop it as it staggered her back.</p><p>The speedy one charged them again, staggering Terminator who then made another kind of canon from his hand, and it gave out sonic vibrations, paining the ears of everyone around, including Carol. As the speedy alien fell down, covering his ears in pain, Terminator formed a blade and stabbed his throat.</p><p>He then fired at the moth alien which was tangible now, destroying it too, leaving only the cannonball one.</p><p>He fired his canon at Carol again, who had recovered, and she used the added energy to take down the cannonball alien.</p><p>She then kicked the door open and there they found the device exactly like the Surfer had described to them.</p><p>"This is it", Terminator said as he lifted it up.</p><hr/><p>Same time, Earth</p><p>Thor was tossed down again, bleeding badly, and Loki also had wounds on him from trying to help him, with Hulk also wounded while Strange was on his knees, and Tony had lost his visor again, with Rhodes' gun broken, and both of Sam's wings gone, making him the ground guy again.</p><p>Wanda was also panting heavily alongside Parker, his symbiote mask down, the Heralds all around them, though they were beaten up badly as well.</p><p>Then suddenly they heard the roaring of engines and looked up to see the Benatar flying down with Norrin, Adam, Terminator and Carol who landed next to the Avengers.</p><p>"Did you get it?" Strange asked as Terminator lifted up the device.</p><p>"We got it", Surfer said as Strange took it from him and turned to Galactus.</p><p>"I shall tarry no longer, by my hand all of you shall perish", Galactus said when Strange hovered to his face and held out the device in his hands, grasped tightly in his grip.</p><p>"No Galactus, it is you who shall perish!" Strange countered as Galactus looked horrified on seeing the Ultimate Nullifier in Strange's hands.</p><p>"The Ultimate Nullifier in the hands of a human!" He said in horror. "In the name of the Cosmos, put it down, your feeble mind cannot handle this."</p><p>"And, if the Universe crumbles, can you survive it?" Strange asked him as Galactus looked at him, annoyed.</p><p>"This is a match given to a child living in a tinderbox", Galactus said.</p><p>"Well, the world belongs to us children, so what we did is just", Strange shrugged. "Look at the courage we displayed. You should not disdain us. We may be in a stage of infancy, but did not your race also have such humble beginnings?"</p><p>"But what of the limitless energy I am to absorb to survive?" Galactus asked.</p><p>"There are other planets, we both know that. The Universe is endless, and destroying a race is never the answer", Strange said. "This world and Arda are off limits, Galactus. If you do not heed what I say, I shall use this weapon, consequences be damned."</p><p>Galactus now backed off. "So, for the first time in the dawn of memory, I have been thwarted. But I bear no malice, emotion is for lesser beings. However-"</p><p>He hit Silver Surfer with a blast that sent him falling down. "You are my Herald no longer, so you cannot travel Space now. You shall remain on Earth."</p><p>With that, Galactus transformed into pure energy, the atoms of the air cracking in disarray, and then disappeared in a blast, sending them all falling down.</p><p>A minute later, they staggered up as Thor asked. "Is he gone?"</p><p>"He shall not trouble the worlds we are part of again", Strange told him.</p><p>"I cannot traverse Space anymore", Norrin muttered, on his knees as he looked at himself.</p><p>Thor walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are welcome to reside in New Asgard, my friend."</p><p>Norrin looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you."</p><p>Thor gave him a hand as Norrin took it and got up.</p><p>"I cannot use the Time Stone again", Strange confessed. "It has been used a lot, so it can be risky."</p><p>"I have an idea", Loki said as he lifted the Space Stone and teleported away. He was gone for about 30 seconds, and then he reappeared, now holding the Reality Stone, to everyone's shock.</p><p>Loki flew up in the sky and red energy surrounded him and then covered the sky as he used its power, repairing all of the damage to buildings, though later people would discover that some habitat had been returned to animals, trees had been regrown at places, and sterile fields had become fertile.</p><p>When he was done, Loki came back to the ground to see Thor giving him a look.</p><p>"I am going to return it right now", Loki said as he teleported away with the Space Stone again.</p><p>"What's the problem?" Parker asked Thor on seeing his face.</p><p>"He looked a little too happy", Thor commented.</p><hr/><p>Later, Avengers Tower</p><p>Steve woke up with a groan, feeling bandages on his head and chest as he saw Natasha and Bucky looking down on him.</p><p>"What happened?" Steve asked.</p><p>"We won", Bucky said.</p><p>"Barely", Natasha added. "The desperate gamble paid off."</p><p>"Well, that's good", Steve sighed in relief. "Though my Ring is broken. Guess a visit to Earth-167 is in order."</p><hr/><p>Later, Wakanda</p><p>"Thank you for your help", T'Challa said to Namor.</p><p>"We may not get along, but in threats like these, you can count on me", Namor assured.</p><p>"And you on me", T'Challa said as Namor nodded and leapt into the water, swimming away.</p><hr/><p>New Asgard</p><p>Thor, Sif, Valkyrie and even Norrin were staring at the sight before them. The statue of Loki that had been at Asgard before its destruction now stood there once more, and Loki was standing there like a child who had been caught doing mischief.</p><p>"So this is why you looked so happy", Thor commented.</p><p>"Oh come on brother!" Loki said. "It was just som-"</p><p>"THOR!"</p><p>They turned to see Korg and Miek running to them with a phone, as Korg handed it to him. "It's a call for you, bro."</p><p>Thor took it and put it to his ear, listening to what was said and nodding before cutting the call as he gave Loki a glare, who paled under it.</p><p>"What?" Loki asked.</p><p>"Loki", Thor said in a forced polite tone.</p><hr/><p>Same time, New York</p><p>People were staring at the Statue of Liberty in shock and horror, since now it was the Statue of Loki.</p><hr/><p>Same time, Mount Rushmore</p><p>All the four faces had been replaced by Loki.</p><hr/><p>Same time, Rio de Janeiro</p><p>The statue of Christ the Redeemer had been replaced by one of Loki.</p><hr/><p>Same time, New Asgard</p><p>Loki ran off as Thor chased him. "CORRECT IT RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>"YOU SAID I SHOULDN'T USE THE STONE AGAIN!" Loki reminded.</p><p>"WELL USE IT ONE MORE TIME!" Thor said.</p><p>"Hey it could be worse!" Loki said. "Like I could have people say 'Oh Loki' instead of 'Oh God' and 'Loki Odinson' instead of 'Jesus Christ.'"</p><p>"CORRECT IT!" Thor screamed.</p><hr/><p>Same time</p><p>Strange held out his hand as Uatu took the Ultimate Nullifier from him. "This weapon is too dangerous in the hands of a human."</p><p>"I know, which is why I'm giving it to you", Strange said before sighing. "Now I have to correct Loki's mess."</p><p>"Good luck with that", Uatu said, some sympathy in his voice as Strange portaled back to Earth.</p><p>And like that, Galactus had been driven away too, and the Heroes had one more victory, though a costly one.</p><hr/><p>Later, Earth-167, Watchtower</p><p>A portal opened as the Justice League turned to see Steve walk in. They saw he had bandages around him, and they looked pretty battered too.</p><p>"So, uh, my Ring broke", Steve said, holding it up as he turned to Stewart. "Can we go to Oa to repair it?"</p><p>"Yeah, we could", Stewart told him. "Though I have heard stories of Green Lanterns with willpower so strong that they could repair their own Rings."</p><p>"That's possible?" Chloe asked in surprise.</p><p>"I said I have heard stories", Stewart reminded her.</p><p>Steve held his broken Ring in his palm before closing his hand and focusing, imagining a fire in his hand, and a blue light shone briefly before a dazzling green flash almost blinded anyone in the vicinity, and Steve opened his hand, revealing the fully repaired power Ring.</p><p>"Now it's not a story anymore", Stewart said, awed just like everyone else.</p><p>"As you can see though, we had an interesting day", Kal told Steve. "And I think you did too."</p><p>"What happened to you?" Steve asked out of curiosity.</p><p>Ollie replied. "Had a fight with a God that destroys planets. You?"</p><p>"Had a fight with a God who eats planets", Steve replied as they looked at him, slightly surprised, then Kal pulled out a chair for him as they started exchanging stories.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is over too finally, and the Ultimate Nullifier saved the day.</p><p>The aliens on Taa II were taken from the Ben 10 cartoons- Jetray, XLR8, Cannonbolt, Humongosaur and Big Chill.</p><p>Thought Loki doing a large scale prank like this would be in-character for him, though I assure you Strange will fix it all.</p><p>So the Earth-167 Justice League just had a fight with Darkseid alongside the Earth-50 Justice League, and Strange saw that too while going through the Multiverse last chapter, and next story will be about that, taking place at the same time as this story.</p><p>Anyway, with that, this story ends, and hope all enjoyed it a lot. This was just supposed to be a short battle story anyway, so I did it right, and thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer for the help as well.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this or supported me in any way while I wrote this, it means a lot.</p><p>See you all next time with the post-credits chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Evil reawakens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uatu and Mar Novu talk once more. Arthur's old weapon is returned to him. Adrian Toomes is captured by thugs working for someone. On Earth-40, evil reawakens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize</p><p>Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.</p><p>And with this, we reach the post-credits chapter finally. Hope all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-199999, Moon</p><p>Uatu was looking at several projections once more. Then Mar Novu appeared behind him and walked to him.</p><p>"Uatu", he greeted.</p><p>"Mar Novu", Uatu greeted back.</p><p>"It is amusing", Mar Novu commented. "Not too long ago, you lectured me over interfering too much, yet now you have interfered yourself to help out the people of this Earth."</p><p>"I acted to save a planet I am not only fond of, but also a planet which is destined to save them all", Uatu said, turning to face Mar Novu. "You, on the other hand, only lie to, use and manipulate those whom you watch. There is a difference in what the two of us do."</p><p>Mar Novu shook his head, amused. "We are higher beings above them, their quarrels and problems do not matter to us. We have our own bigger issues to deal with, like the ones you yourself know of, I am sure."</p><p>"Tell me, do you think you could have defeated Galactus?" Uatu asked and Mar Novu was silent. "He was a big issue that ones like us are supposed to deal with if needed, so I dealt with him."</p><p>Mar Novu then noticed one of the projections showing a young man holding out a white mask to an older man who was looking the other way, chained up, and the man wasn't reacting to it while every other inmate in that place, which looked like a sanitarium, was uncomfortable due to the mask's presence, and even dogs nearby were barking, with a young woman and an old doctor standing nearby.</p><p>The young man was yelling something at the chained up man, and while the voice couldn't be heard, Mar Novu could lip read perfectly and made out that he was yelling 'say something'.</p><p>"Who is that?" Mar Novu asked about the old chained up man.</p><p>"Pure evil", Uatu said, turning to Mar Novu once more. "Evil in its purest form that cannot be bargained with, reasoned with, contained, or tamed. All he wants is a good hunt against victims who can fight back, so that his victims fear him, and then he shall murder anyone he wants."</p><p>"If one like that was given a great power of darkness", Mar Novu trailed off.</p><p>"It would be more disastrous than anyone can imagine", Uato agreed as Mar Novu nodded and opening a portal, disappeared into it, while Uatu turned back to look at his projections.</p><hr/><p>Same time, Earth-10005, Latveria</p><p>Doctor Victor Von Doom had been watching the events of the attack that Galactus had launched on Earth-199999 via a magical projection he had conjured, and he had seen the entire battle for himself.</p><p>And right now, he had just seen the bit where Galactus had been driven away by the Heroes of that Earth due to their use of the Ultimate Nullifier.</p><p>"Congratulations, Avengers, you have earned my praise", Doom said, finding this tactic very clever for sure, since this weapon would ensure that Galactus doesn't try to eat Earth or Arda ever again. This bargain was needed, since Galactus had merged with Gah Lak Tus of Earth-10005, increasing his power even more, making him much more powerful than he already had been.</p><p>Then Doom stood up as the image changed to one of complete and utter darkness, and a sword that Doom had only ever heard of before, formed in the image he was witnessing.</p><p>"But are you all ready for what shall come next?"</p><hr/><p>Earth-199999, London</p><p>"So what do you have for me today, Merlin?" Arthur asked Merlin as Merlin walked to him and then held out a sword in its scabbard.</p><p>"Huh?" Arthur let out, realizing what it was.</p><p>"Take it", Merlin said as Arthur took it from him, holding it out, and then unsheathed it. It was his Excalibur! Now it looked even more magnificent and beautiful than before, and Arthur could the power inside of it as well. It had been enhanced.</p><p>"You did this?" Arthur asked Merlin.</p><p>"Yes, its power has been enhanced now by me", Merlin told him. "With this, you can battle even greater threats than you could without this and just your new powers."</p><p>"Thank you, Merlin", Arthur said gratefully.</p><p>"Not a problem, my friend", Merlin assured him.</p><hr/><p>Same time, unknown location</p><p>A man bound in a black bag was tied up to a chair by some rough, muscular looking people, and then the bag was taken off of his head, revealing the man to be none other than Adrian Toomes, the former Vulture whom Parker had defeated about 2 years ago.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" Toomes asked the men as he saw one of them picking up a hammer and another picking up pliers, while there was acid kept nearby too.</p><p>"You shall tell us what we want", one of them said to Toomes in a threatening tone.</p><p>Toomes spat on the man's face. "Up yours, flunky."</p><p>The man calmly wiped the spit off of his face and casually turning to Toomes, walked to him calmly before grabbing his hand, and holding up his hammer, brought it down on one finger as Toomes' screams of agony were heard inside of the abandoned warehouse.</p><hr/><p>Earth-40</p><p>Dana, a podcaster, was sitting in a dirty stall of a public toilet, thinking she was alone. She was the woman who had been in the projection Uatu and Mar Novu had been watching.</p><p>She heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Footsteps walked on the tile floor.</p><p>SLAM- the first stall door opened.</p><p>Dana flinched, listening: Breathing.</p><p>The footsteps moved closer- SLAM. The second stall door opened.</p><hr/><p>At the pumps, Aaron saw a handwritten sign that said. "Please pay inside". He was the young man from the projection Uatu and Mar Novu had seen, who had held out the white mask and yelled at the man to 'say something'. He walked to the check-out and saw that the Mechanic has had his jaw broken and his teeth all knocked out. His uniform had been removed.</p><p>"Dana?!" Aaron cautiously stepped into the garage. He looked past a truck with the hood open and saw the legs of another mechanic protruding out of an office door. Aaron grabbed a crow bar off the workbench.</p><hr/><p>Dana stared at a pair of dirty boots outside her stall door and the man tried to open it but she stopped him. "Excuse me. Someone's in here."</p><p>She watched as a hand reached over the door and a dozen bloody, ripped out teeth dropped and scattered on the floor.</p><p>She looked up as two hands grabbed the top of the stall door. The hands began using force to pull and push the door. She could hear the metal distort under pressure.</p><p>She pulled her pants back on and slid to the ground, scrambling to crawl underneath into the succeeding stall.</p><p>Dana crawled on her stomach as the stall door was ripped open behind her. As she lay underneath she got pulled backward. She struggled to hold onto the stall divider.</p><p>Two hands gripped her ankles. She kicked as hard as she could. Her kick freed her. She quickly jumped up and shut the stall door, locking it.</p><p>He banged on the door as she cried and screamed. "HELP!"</p><p>Beyond the feet, Dana saw the bathroom door swing open as Aaron arrived.</p><p>"Michael!" Aaron called out to the man, who was the chained up old man that Uatu and Mar Novu had seen in the projection.</p><p>"AARON! AARON!" Dana screamed as Aaron whacked Michael Myers with the crowbar but Michael overpowered him, making him drop the crowbar as Michael slammed his head into a wall, making him bleed, and continued slamming his head around.</p><p>Dana snuck her hand under the stall door and grabbed the crowbar as Michael then slammed Aaron's head on her stall, pushing it as Dana cried, and eventually the force with which Michael slammed Aaron's head opened the stall door, pushing Dana to the ground as she saw Aaron's broken and bloodied face, crying louder.</p><p>Michael then tossed the dying Aaron away and marched to Dana, who lifted up the crowbar in a vain attempt to defend herself but Michael lifted her up by the throat with both hands, Dana struggling against him, her feet swinging wildly in the air.</p><p>Aaron wanted to help but he was too weakened and bloodied, and he slowly died while Dana too passed out in Michael's grip, her struggle ending.</p><hr/><p>Michael Myers opened the hood of Aaron's and Dana's car, taking out the white emotionless mask that had defined him that fateful night 40 years ago, and put it back on once more after 40 long years.</p><p>The Shape had been born once more!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of this.</p><p>So Doom has seen something, Arthur has an enhanced Excalibur on him, while Toomes is being tortured. Guess by who? *Winks*</p><p>And yes, Halloween is now part of this series, the latest 2018 timeline that is, which means only the 1978 and 2018 films are canon in this verse. Now I haven't figured out how to exactly do it yet, so the story is quite away, so pretend this scene happened at an unspecified time in this series.</p><p>And I named it Earth-40 since this one had a 40 year gap between the first and latest films.</p><p>So thanks a lot to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this or supported me in any way while I wrote this, it always means a lot, your love and support, and thanks to Brainstorm Sorcerer for the help with this story.</p><p>So next story will be the Darkseid story, then The Boys fic, then the final part of the Spider-verse Trilogy, and then a little Bat-verse sequel which shall tie up one loose end from 'One too many Dark Knights', and then I'm thinking a little Buffy/Blade/Halloween crossover too, which shall resolve this post-credits scene, though the problem is how to make Michael more powerful so he can be a match against these characters too.</p><p>And if I manage to finish watching the original Charmed, Teen Wolf and TVD/TO anytime soon, I might add those to this series as well.</p><p>So far, if all goes as planned, this series will have a total of 25 stories.</p><p>Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other story.</p><p>Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>